Koishiteruhen Falling in Love Chapter
by Sha-dokiniichan
Summary: It's been a few years since the tragedy of the endless June, and Rika and Satoko are entering their teens. Others take notice of Rika's increasing interest in her best friend, and confront her about it. But does Rika even know what's going on? * Discontinued*
1. Part 1 Realization

Hey everybody, yes I'm posting another story. I should be working on the others, and I am, but I'm little inspiration at the moment, plus I need to be in the mood to write serious, dark stuff, which hasn't been coming to me lately. So I hope you guys can be patient. Fan fiction isn't my first priority, but it's up there!

Disclaimer: I don't know why these are bothered with anymore. If I owed the story, would I really be writing a fanfic about it rather than actually making it apart of the anime itself? Aha, didn't think about that did you? … Okay no I don't own the show… or magna… or anything involving or relating to Higurashi, yes that includes Inuyasha.

---------------------

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni  
Koishiteru-hen Part 1

The bell rung and the kids are hurriedly got up from their chairs and made their way out of the building. Rika ran down the hall back towards the classroom, looking for her blonde haired friend, panting slightly. After all this time, she can't believe she never saw it before. Everyone else could see it, even Hanyuu, even Keiichi though he acted oblivious to the whole ordeal.

_Earlier that week..._

"Rika. Rika!" The young priestess eyes hesitantly opened to meet with her one of her roommates and best friend, Satoko. The other was hovering above her, shaking her awake as she yelled almost directly in her ears. As they've grown, Satoko has been more hands on with her friends, going so far as to tackle them when they tried to ignore her. She hasn't given up on her traps though, rest assured.

"Mii~ Satoko, get off of me!" And Rika now has no problem showing her discontent with her best friend when she was awakened. Despite her habits when she was younger Rika slowly became less of a morning person and more of a don't talk to me until I've had my morning coffee kind of person.

When Satoko refused Rika began to wiggle from her friend's grasp, before rolling the two off her futon. Now on top of her friend, Rika straddled her Satoko's waist as a smirk overcame her features. Satoko in turn let out a small squeak, her face turning pink at the shame of being defeated by her friend.

"Okay, I'm awake," Rika stated, looking down at Satoko and giving her a poke on the nose. "Happy now?" Satoko gave her cute grin, showing off her fancy tooth as the blush continued to stain her cheeks. Rika remained where she was positioned, looking down at her friend in excitement as Satoko and her broke out in a fit of laughter. This was what Rika loved, being able to enjoy the simple moments with her friends, without worrying that they would end anytime soon. Every day was a new day, a new experience, within the upcoming week would be the Watanagashi Festival of June 1987, exactly four years from the end of that terrible cycle that had no hope of ending, but it did.

Looking back down at Satoko, Rika felt something swell in her chest. It made her feel excited, she assumed it was from all the joy she felt in her new, carefree existence. But it only appeared when she was with Satoko, when they were close, like how they were now. It was a weird, but comforting feeling.

Suddenly feeling eyes watching her and Satoko, Rika turned, noticing Hanyuu with eyes on them as she was sitting up in her futon. Unsure why, Rika felt very embarrassed to be discovered how she was in her state, to be caught staring at Satoko. Rika felt panicked as she tried to hurry off her friend, fumbling and falling off Satoko and onto her own futon. Satoko stopped her laughter and sat up abruptly, concerned at hearing the loud thud from her fallen friend.

"Rika! Are you alright?" She went to crawl over to her friend, who nodded her head with one eye closed as she felt the top of her head where she had fallen. Satoko pulled Rika's hand away from her head as she looked at the small bump closely, unaware of her friend's body tensing up. Rika felt sweat gather at her neck as she looked down, noticing the close proximity her friend was to her. Then she closed her eyes briefly as she felt Satoko's lips pressed briefly on her head before pulling away and standing up. She looked like she was victorious as it showed off in her stance.

"And that is way when I tell you to wake up; you should really listen to me." Then Satoko gave her a wink as she turned back to the kitchen. "Now hurry up and put your futons away guys, we promised to meet up with Mi-chan and the others so we could all see how the preparation for the festival is going." And with that Satoko went back to cooking breakfast. Rika, now realizing that she had to do as she was told gave a muffled yawn and grumbled before turning away from Satoko to do what she instructed. Hanyuu followed suit as she smiled to Rika.

"Morning Rika." The once shy goddess was not as easily embarrassed as she was four years ago, though she did have her moments still. Rather, she had become a sterner person and actually helps out Chie-sensei with keeping the other students in line. Aside from that, she still is quite modest about things concerning herself but quick to jump to motivating others.

Rika looked back down to her futon as she rolled it up. Her thoughts went back to Hanyuu watching Satoko and her and she felt like she should be ashamed that she was acting so, for lack of a better term, shameless. She replied back to Hanyuu with a 'good morning' as they put their futons off in the closet.

Preparation for the day went by uneventful, which didn't bother Rika in the slightest. The three girls had their breakfast before cleaning up and getting set for the day ahead of hanging with the rest of their friends. Satoko dashed out of the house, followed by her two friends as they didn't even make the attempt with keeping up with her, knowing it would only end up in failure. Hanyuu stretched her arms up, a large smile present on her face.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a good day!" She said happily, looking to Rika who was watching Satoko as she rushed ahead of them. Hanyuu bit her bottom lip, glancing from Satoko to Rika, and back again. "Hauu..."

Remembering that Hanyuu only said that when she was felt pressured, was confused or awkward snapped her from her thoughts as she turned to her.

"Hanyuu, what wrong?" Rika asked in concern, noticing the nervousness in Hanyuu's eyes. She wondered what was bothering her friend before wondering if it was somehow related to this morning.

"Hauuhauu, you should be more careful Rika. Lately you're being too obvious about it." Hanyuu said simply, catching Rika off guard, the girl blinked as she took in what Hanyuu had said.

"I mean, all of our friends realized it, but they don't mind... I think. Still, I don't think everyone would accept your choice if the rest of the village found out." Now Rika was confused. What did her friends realize? What was she being so obvious about? And why would it be bad for the village to know about it?

"I can honestly say I don't know what you're talking about." She admitted, curious to know what she herself wasn't yet aware of. Hanyuu's eyes widened as she pushed her two index fingers together and glanced away, making Rika anxious to what she was about to say.

"A-ano --"

Just then Satoko ran in-between them in the opposite direction as she called out.

"We're such idiot's guys! We could just take our bikes!"

Rika and Hanyuu looked to each other, a little taken aback by Satoko's speed, before Rika started laughing and following after her friend, Hanyuu coming after her after realizing she was going to be left behind.

"Wait up you guys, I can't run that fast!"

-----------------------

Peddling down the hill Satoko and Hanyuu were surprised when Rika took the lead as she went past the two girls. Rika looked back with an out of character grin to her friends, feeling a strange sense of adrenaline pass through her veins.

"Ri-rika-chan!?" Rika looked to the sidewalk to see Keichii, Mion, and Rena watching her past them with startled looks. Then Mion looked past her and gasped.

"Rika-chan, watch out!" Turning around the girl pressed down on the breaks attached to handles. She felt her bike turn as she skitted past Rena and Shion, then it slowed down, falling on its side as Rika fell off the bike onto the grounds of the sidewalk. The bystander's stood in shock, all standing were they were as Satoko halted her bike and hopped of it, letting it fall as she didn't bother to set down the kick stand and ran over to her friend, the others in the ground following.

"Rika!?" Satoko went to her friends side, fear in her eyes when she saw blood on Rika's cheek and knee. A sigh of relief escaped her when Rika opened her eyes and sat up slowly, giving an uneasy smile as a group formed around her. Uneasily the girl looked to her friend's faces, realizing that they must've thought she had broken a bone or something.

"Mou, Rika don't do something like that." Satoko said in exhaust, everyone was still a bit confused as to why Rika, the supposed always follows the rules girl would be pulling such a dangerous stunt. Rika gave her an apology as Satoko helped her stand up. Rika held onto her hand as she looked to their friends, scratching the back of her head with her free hand.

"Mii, sorry everyone. I decided to race Satoko and Hanyuu here. Guess I got a little carried away." Rika said, apologizing to her friends. She looked around to notice most of the other people who were watching had quickly dismissed, thought she was surprised when she saw a few throw dirty looks at Satoko and herself. Four years ago she would've assumed it was because Satoko was a Houjou, but everyone has admitted to not blame Satoko for what happened because of her parents. But then, why were the others looking at her like that?

When Satoko gently pulled her hand out of Rika's, her friend blinked in question but said nothing as she saw Satoko avoiding her gaze. Mion, feeling the tension that was beginning to build help broke the ice with her nervous laugh as she grabbed everyone else's attention.

"Well we should go see how the festival preparations are going." She told the group. Shion nodded happily in agreement, and Keiichi grumbled under his breath.

"As long as you don't volunteer me to help like last time, I wasn't prepared to lift all those crates you know." Keiichi complained, even though his excuse was somewhat pitiful.

"That's sad Kei-chan, first off because you're supposed to be a man. And second, that was the first year, every other year you volunteered yourself so do not even go there." Mion pointed out, a smirk crossing her face when Keiichi flushed red.

Satoko and Rika went back to pick up their bikes. Hanyuu watched as Satoko went past her to get her bike, before walking over to the rest of the group. Shion was snickering with Rena at the argument that Keiichi and Mion were now having.

When Hanyuu went directly to Shion and Rena, they stopped their merriment as they took notice of her serious expression. She talked quietly to them as Rika and Satoko watched the argument between her two friends grow heated. Shion and Rena looked to each other and gave a nod in agreement, which Hanyuu quietly thanked them.

"Alright, let's settle this than with a game!" Mion finally called out, pumping her fist in the air. Keiichi smirked, seemingly waiting for those exact words.

"Same as usual?" He inquired. Mion nodded her head as she explained, just to make the rules clear.

"Yea, me and you, first to the Furude Shrine is the winner, and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants." They duo were grinning at each other, confident in their own ability to win. Mion took a step forward.

"And don't forget Keiichi," The boy just continued looking at her smugly, but when she took another step forward he frowned, wondering what she was up to.

"About rule two," His eyes widened when he felt her push his shoulders, knocking him back. Fighting to keep his balance, the boy stumbled before finally falling to the ground. By the time he looked up Mion was already running like her life depended on it.

"Do whatever it takes to win!!" She called back as she sprinted on ahead. Keiichi fumed as he got up and took off after her.

"Sonozaki Mion! You'll regret the day you messed with Meabara Keiichi!" Shion rolled her eyes as she looked back to the others.

"You know, those two are making a lot of games that don't include us lately." Shion said in a suggested tone. Rena gave a nod in agreement.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about rushing to get to the festival now." Rena added looking over to were Satoko and Rika stood. Satoko was scratching the back of her head as she watched Rika poking at the cut on her elbow she just noticed she had.

"It's stupid to come out here when the festival takes place at the shrine, we live right next door." The blonde said, realizing how illogical it was to meet up with the others.

"Mii, Hanyuu tried to tell you last night at dinner, but you weren't paying attention." Rika pointed out with a smiled. Satoko and her turned to look at Shion as she walked over to them.

"We should go clean out those cuts before it gets infected." Shion gently grabbed Rika's hand as she looked at the cut on her arm. Then she glanced over to Satoko.

"Satoko, take Hanyuu and Rena and head over to the Shrine while I go clean up Rika, ne?" At the request of her nee-nee, Satoko smiled and nodded; throwing Rika a see you in a bit look before heading picking up her bike and leaving with Rena and Hanyuu.

Shion helped Rika move her bike as they walked down a couple blocks before finding a small faucet at the side of a building. They walked down the alleyway, which was lit from the daylight so it wasn't seen as dangerous by any means. Placing the bike so that it leaned against the building Shion went over to turn on the faucet, motioning for Rika to come over. Pulling out a handkerchief she dabbed it with water before pressing it to Rika's scratched cheek. In reply the girl squeaked from the stinging, but otherwise remained unmoving.

"You should be more careful, Rika-chan, what would've happened if there was a car coming your way and you didn't notice?" Shion scolded as she washed Rika's face. The young miko winced.

"Gomen, Shi-chan, I wasn't thinking." Rika told her, she was just so happy. She loved how everything was turning out. Mion and Keiichi were becoming closer, Hanyuu moved in with her and Satoko, Takano was being treated for at the clinic, as well as Satoshi, which she had found out through Irie.

Rika's attention focused on Shion when she noticed the twin let out a sigh as she pulled away from the girl.

"Rika-chan we need to talk." Her tone was serious, and Rika was beginning to feel like she was separated from Satoko and the others on purpose.

"It's about you and Satoko-chan." Unsure as to the reason, Rika felt a blush fall on her cheeks as she lowered her eyes. Shion seemed somewhat embarrassed about the conversation all of a sudden, which confused Rika, but she was also confused as to why she herself felt so nervous over such a topic.

"I'm not saying what you two have is wrong, Rika-chan, believe me. It's uncommon, but not unheard of, still you should be careful." Just this morning Hanyuu was going off about being careful too, what was she doing that was so uncommon anyway, having a Hojou as a friend?

"What's so uncommon about us?" Rika tilted her head to the side in question. Shion rubbed the back of her neck as she fidgeted slightly were she stood.

"Well, for one you guys are so young, and you share a house—" Rika cut her off bluntly.

"Our parent's are both dead." She said calmly, as if it were obvious.

"And Hanyuu lives there now too," Rika continued. Shion faltered, unsure of what to say. Then Rika gave in, feeling the conversation going nowhere.

"Shi-chan, I'm confused. People in the village throw these looks whenever Satoko are together, and Hanyuu was telling me this morning that others 'wouldn't accept my choice' but I don't know what choice that is. I thought everyone accepted that fact that me and Satoko were friends but…"

"Friends?" Shion questioned suddenly as Rika trailed off. This surprised the priestess as she stared at Shion. As if piecing the puzzle together herself Shion mentally slapped herself in the forehead before cautiously looking to Rika.

"Ne, Rika-chan? How do you feel about Satoko-chan?" Though puzzled by the content of the question and what the answer could end of meaning, she replied anyway.

"Satoko is my best friend, she makes me happy. I could trust her with practically anything." Rika closed her eyes, memories drifting back to that ever morning's events. Laughing, wrestling, straddling Satoko and watching as her friend blushed.

"Sometimes though," Rika went on, feeling a bit hesitant suddenly. This caught Shion's attention.

"Whenever I'm with her, there's this feeling in my stomach, and my chest… and I feel warm. More so than usual. It wasn't like this when we were younger but each day it grows stronger and stronger. And whenever we play together, like this morning…" Rika opened her eyes and felt her face flush.

"I felt really embarrassed when Hanyuu caught me on top of Satoko."

Shion paused for several seconds, staring at Rika. Her whole face turned as red as a tomato.

"What do you mean 'on top of'?" Shion asked, her voiced raised a bit as she feared the worst.

"Satoko was trying to wake me up and we started to wrestle with each other." Rika explained, now it was Shion's turn to be confused.

"But if you were just wrestling, why were you embarrassed?"

That was a good question, Rika thought about it.

"Because, because I…wanted… something." She just couldn't place it; none of this was making any sense to her. What did Satoko have that she wanted? But how did this tie in to everything Hanyuu and Shion told her?

"What did you want?" Shion pressed. Rika closed her eyes, unable to think of a good answer. Shion placed a hand on her shoulder, looking closely at Rika's face.

"Think about it Rika-chan, you guys are always together, making faces at each other. You're touchy feely when you think people aren't watching, and even though you're both teenagers you act like a married couple." Shion said all in one breathe, waiting for Rika's reaction.

"Satoko. I want Satoko." Rika's eyes opened as she looked to Shion in astonishment at what that realization meant for her. Even after 100 years, she never had to deal with this before. Never, had Rika had to deal with a crush!

-----------------------

A/N: Haha, I've been writing this for a while, and just had to post it. Hopefully everyone's in character, and also, later I may end up changing the rating if it all goes the way I want it. Not quite sure how long it's going to be but I do have a storyline in mind. So review and let me know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue.


	2. Part 2 Heartbeat

Aw, thanks guys! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews about this fanfic honestly. So anyway, here's the second chapter, and yea, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Yea… Higurashi… don't own it, are you happy now? *cries*

---------------------

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni  
Koishiteru-hen Part 2

"It's not surprising, when you think about it." Hanyuu said to Rika, as they were now back at the house.

After her conversation with Shion earlier they had set back over to the festival to meet up with the others. Keiichi, no surprise to the rest of the club members, lost the race with Mion, who made Keiichi carry her around on his back and after made him help with the set up while making him wear his infamous maid uniform. While he was fuming during the time he was forced to move boxes and the like, he was unusually quiet about former. Rena and Satoko could only laugh at the sidelines. Rika and Shion did arrive shortly after, and Satoko noticed that her friend would not even look at her. Curious Satoko surprised her friend by taking her hand, and when Rika looked at her Satoko gave her a smile as she attempted to pull Rika with her to join in on the fun. What startled her was not when Rika refused to be dragged along, but when she pulled her hand away from Satoko's in a jerking motion.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this. We're both girls Hanyuu, and girls can't be—" Rika couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought. How could she harbor feelings for her best friend, and how could she have not seen it before?

Satoko stared surprised at Rika's action. Her frown deepened when she took a step forward to see Rika's expression. Shion, Rena, and Hanyuu then turned, noticing the tension building around the two girls. The three girls looked concerned, but keep their distance.

"Rika?" Satoko probed, seeing the tears in her best friend's eyes. "Rika, what's wrong?"

Without answering Rika began to back up, concerning Satoko more. One tear rolled down her face as she turned and ran back towards their home. Before Satoko could have done anything Hanyuu was already running past her and calling out Rika's name. Rena hurried over to Satoko to calm her down once noticing that the girl held a deep look of sorrow in her face.

And that's how Rika and Hanyuu ended in the back of the house, sitting against the building as Rika was curled in on herself, unwilling to lift her head from her knees while she conversed with her companion. Hanyuu offered no more words as she sat with her crying friend. When finally Rika lift her head up, sniffling as she looked straight ahead into the forest.

"I remember, in one of the other worlds," Rika began, catching Hanyuu's attention. The young looking god looked over to her friend as she listened.

"Keiichi had asked about why I practiced cooking so much. I told him it was so I could become a good wife for my future husband." Her eyes were downcast as she thought back to that time.

"True I never gave any thought to it before. Maybe I would end up with Okamura and Satoko would end up with Tomita, or if not him Dr. Irie when we were older. Not that either of us are attracted to them, but they just seem like the only real options available, only now…" Rika shook her head, feeling her cheeks tinting in color.

"It's okay Rika, like I told you before the whole gang knows about it. Even before you did, but no one ever objected to it." Hanyuu boasted, trying to be the supportive character.

"But both you and Shion had told me to be careful. And what if people start treating Satoko like before because of this... relationship." Her whole face turned pink at the word, making her look to the ground, suddenly finding it more interesting.

"No-not that we even have that kind of relationship. I'm pretty sure Satoko doesn't see me like that anyway." Her voice was getting lower and lower, and Hanyuu was beginning to wonder if Rika was talking to herself and contemplating what has been going on.

"Hau hau, I think this is something you should talk to Satoko about, or at least ask the others about." Hanyuu suggested to Rika. Rika mused over what to do, weighing her opinions in her head.

"I can't really…. feeling this way… is not's something a girl should feel." The blue haired miko concluded with a sigh.

"Rika, we both know how much you've been through," Rika looked over as Hanyuu spoke, her voice serious as she stood. "What we've both been through. But mainly, we know more so than others when it comes to what is right and what is wrong. I think… this is something you need to decide on your own, what you want to do." Hanyuu finished. The two girls stared at one another, Rika somewhat surprised by Hanyuu's tone, but just as her mouth opened in reply she was cut off by none other than the girl she ran away from.

Looking up at the sound of her name Rika and Hanyuu saw Rena and Satoko heading their way. Standing up, Rika watched Satoko before running towards the girl, slowing down to a halt right in front of her. Satoko looked a little crossed as she gave Rika a hard look, catching the other girl off guard. Rena gave a weak smile as Hanyuu walked up behind them.

"Mou, Rika, why did you run off like that?" Satoko questioned, puffing out her cheeks. Rika blinked, as if she was caught off guard by the question. Looking to Rena, she saw the girl give her a reassuring smile.

"Mii, sorry Satoko. I had a stomachache." It was such a kid excuse to avoid confrontation. Then again, they _were_ kids, at least, Satoko was.

Satoko turned her head to the side, cheeks still puffed as she glanced to Rika. Her cheeks turned red, which Rika suspected was Satoko not believing her and was angry for her lie.

Satoko moved her eyes from Rika to Hanyuu, and what Hanyuu saw from Satoko's eyes said it all. Remaining silent, Hanyuu looked to the ground.

"Well next time just tell me, instead of just running off. You had me worried!" The girl stated, continuing to scold her friend like a mother would her daughter. Satoko then placed her hands on her hips, before lifting her fist to bonk Rika on the head.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving." Rika shut one eye from the tap, surprised. When she saw Satoko break out into a grin, she smiled back. Her chest fluttered as butterfly's filled her stomach.

Back with the others Shion watched her sister with Keiichi from a distance with a passive expression. The duo were not longer at each other's throat, while Keiichi was still suffering from his punishment he was mainly yelling off at the other men who teased him, with the occasional wolf whistle that made his face turn so red that a tomato would be jealous.

Mion walked over to her sister, offering her sister a refreshment when Shion detected her presence.

"Ah, arigatou Onee…" Shion thanked as she accepted the cup, taking a quick sip as her sister and herself went to go sit down by the stairs.

"So," Mion began out of curiosity. "How did your talk with Rika-chan go?"

Shion closed her eyes as she let her shoulder drop, shaking her head lightly.

"Not well, huh?" Mion asked, not surprised with how Rika took off earlier.

Shion leaned on her palm, looking to her twin in wonderment.

"It's not just that, Rika-chan didn't even realize what was going on. I can blame her of course, it's not like anyone taught her these things…" Shion trailed off as she looked away.

"Everyone at the village had no problem with them living together since they lost their parents. And now Hanyuu-chan as well. Still, I don't think anyone expected there was a possibility of romantic feelings for each other to develop." Mion stared at the beverage in her hands, looking down as the ice twirled in the liquid.

"Well not everyone, we all pretty much knew." Shion stopped this time when both her and Mion heard a 'Gah!' behind them and turned to see Keiichi looking angrily at one of the taller, stronger looking man with a box that lay at Keiichi's feet. The twins laughed when they saw how the men were joking on Keiichi's attire, though letting it go when he attempted to challenge the man in front of him, posing that they didn't want to get involved with the club. Which apparently was becoming quick notorious with their set of rules.

Mion nodded knowingly to her sister.

"I think Kei-chan realizes what's going on, but he doesn't know what to say about it. One day a month ago I think he tried to ask me about it, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words."

Shion let a smirk cross her face.

"Oh-o! That's why he hasn't been a pervert to either of them all this time. And here I thought he was finally growing up," Shion paused, throwing a glance at her twin, seeing her nod timidly.

"Of course, Kei-chan pretty much stopped acting like that around all of us these past few months, well all of us except you, Onee." This time Shion didn't to look at her sister to know that she was blushing.

Mion stammered, unsure of what to say as an excuse. Looking to her sister, Mion did her best to get the red to leave her face. "Yea, well, it's not like I—" But Shion will never know what she was going to say because Keiichi had cut them off.

"Oi! Mion!" His face was red in embarrassment as he threw daggers at the girl. Mion looked wide up as she stood up, frozen in her spot.

"Run Onee, hurry, I'll slow him down." Shion told her with a wink. Reassured Mion turned and quickly descended down the staircase.

"Mion! We're do you think you're going!"

Keiichi began to run after her. As he passed Shion, she stuck as her foot with her face turned from the scene. Eyes closed, and a big smile plastered on her face.

"Opps!"

Her heart was pounding all the way up to her ears; she was sure everyone they saw could hear it. Glancing down, Rika looked to where Satoko was holding her hand, leading the way back up to the festival preparations. Satoko had been going on about Hanyuu and Rika leaving there bikes at the festival when the left, but Rika caught no more than that. She shook her head as she fought the blush that threatened to grow from her collarbone up to her cheeks.

Satoko turned to look at her friend. Rika lowered her head, in reply Satoko gave her hand a squeeze. The young miko almost jumped as she lifted her head up to look at her best friend, a surprised look once again plastered on her face. When Satoko smiled at her, she couldn't help but only smile in return.

"Aww, Rika-chan and Satoko-chan holding hands is kawaii sou! Omochikaeri!" Rena fumed, surprised everyone as Hanyuu desperately calmed her down. Rika pulled from Satoko as she looked back to Rena. She looked to Satoko when she noticed the slight hurt flash across her eyes.

"We wouldn't want Rena taking us to her home and locking us up in her house, I don't think her father would like that, nipah!" Rika said, smiling a smile that the only person who could really see the fakeness of it was Hanyuu.

Satoko looked at her for a few more seconds, before turning back to continue walking with the group.

The group stopped when they saw Mion running towards them. Shocked they couldn't say anything as the green girl sprinted past. She yelled

"Tell Kei-chan I have to go work at my uncles today, see you guys tomorrow!"

And with that her figure grew smaller and smaller as she ran away from the girls. Satoko scratched the back of her head.

"I thought she was off this week because of the festival." Hanyuu questioned, earning a murmur of agreement from Satoko.

"She is; she's probably heading home. If we tell Keiichi that she's at the shop he'll either give up chasing her, or he'll head all the way of Okinomiya." Rika stated, which in turn made Satoko smirk. Not much time passed before Keiichi was heading down the same path. Seeing Rena and the other he slowed down, stopping in front of them.

"Have you guys seen Mion?" He asked, taking puffs of air as he rested with his hands on his knees. Satoko's hand shot to point to her right, speaking before anyone else could say anything..

"She said she had to leave to her uncle's shop and that'd you would never chase that far to chase her down because you're still wearing that maid outfit." Satoko hid her grin, noticing Rika's smile at her antics and Rena fuming again with how cute Keiichi looked.

Rolling up invisible sleeves Keiichi steamed as he glared into the distance.

"As if I would be so easily dissuaded, I'll show her!" He proclaimed and continued to rush down the path, oblivious to whom was awaiting him, or who wasn't awaiting him, by the time he got to the shop.

Rena giggled.

"That was mean Satoko-chan." She pointed out, not that she had done anything to stop her friend.

"I think it's about time to head back for the day, after we get your bikes." Rena suggested. The sky was beginning to darken. The girls agreed as they set back off to the top of the shrine area.

Later that night Rika, Satoko, and Hanyuu were back at the house, finishing up their dinner. Currently Satoko was gathering some of the plates while Rika was setting up the futons

"Ne, Rika, where did Hanyuu go?" Satoko inquired from where she was cleaning dishes in the kitchen.

"Mii, she went to the bathroom."

Rika finished unrolling her and Hanyuu's futon. She grabbed Satoko's from the closet as she placed it aside hers, like always. Before she unrolled it, Rika paused, looking at the arrangement of the beds. It wasn't the same as always, not after today. With what she learned from talking with Shion, it just wasn't the same. Rika didn't hear Satoko turning off the faucet and walk into the room.

"Rika?"

Looking up Rika saw Satoko leaning again the doorframe which connected the two rooms. A word popped into the miko's mind. _Cute._ Rika blushed, then looked down as she unrolled her friend's futon, trying to hide her face.

Satoko took a small step into the room.

"Rika, are you sure you're okay?" She asked with concern.

Slowing what she was doing, Rika looked up to Satoko, taking in her appearance. Even though it was only four years, it was still a long time, and Satoko had definitely changed with the times. She was still a kid at heart; she was still naïve about many things. But as the years went by, Satoko had grown taller, she had let her hair grow out to just below her shoulders and her eyes were softer to look at. She became more developed, which even though it didn't bother her that much, made Rika a little envious of.

Rika herself was the same height as Satoko; her hair flowed down to her shoulder blades and had grown a darker shade, almost like a midnight blue. She wasn't as developed as the girls around her, but that didn't mean she looked any more like the little girl she used to be.

Catching herself staring at her best friend, Rika remembered her question and nodded, finally finished the beds. She stood up with the intent of finishing the dishes in the kitchen. As she walked by Satoko, her friend grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her movements.

"R-rika!" Satoko tried to say her name more firmly, but found herself faltering halfway through.

Rika knew, knew it shouldn't bother her. She just realized these feeling earlier the very same day, and now she could barely look at Satoko. But she could only think of how warm her wrist felt in Satoko's hand.

_We're both girls… we're both girls…_ Rika repeated in her head. She closed her eyes and tired to pull away like she had done prior to this moment. Only Satoko pulled back, hard.

And Rika suddenly found herself on the ground with Satoko on top of her body. Surprised, Rika's eyes widened as she looked up at her friend, who was just as startled as it was painted in her expression, still neither moved. Rika took the time to realize their position.

Satoko had one hand at the side of her head, the other pinning down one of Rika's arms. Her body was sprawled half over Rika's stomach, with one leg in between Rika's, the other leg wrapped around Rika's left leg.

By now Rika's heart was thumping, and with Satoko so close, she knew she could feel it too. Her breathing was heavier as she attempted to look anywhere but Satoko, which was impossible as Satoko was clouding her vision.

Satoko moved slightly, pressing her leg into Rika and causing the girl to bite her lip in order to stifle a noise she didn't know she could make. Looking up, face flustered, Rika caught Satoko's eyes, who was looking back down at her like a deer caught in headlight, unsure of what to do. She had saw Rika trying to hold back a moan, but didn't know what to make of it. Rika's eyes then flickered to her friend's lips and wondered briefly if they were as soft as they looked. But her thoughts went interrupted as she heard Hanyuu walking back towards the room and without think pushed Satoko off to the side, directly onto her futon.

When Hanyuu walked into the room she paused, noticing Rika sitting with her back away from Satoko, unable to look her in the eyes. And Satoko was getting up with a blush on her cheeks as she hurried back into the kitchen and went about cleaning the rest of the dishes. Neither of the two spoke for the rest of the night.

TBC

---------------------

A/N: I enjoyed writing this one, and it didn't take me as long which surprised me personally. Though I should be studying for finals, this was just so much more fun to do. And hey, you guys inspired me to continue, I know right how special do you feel! May update soon, as long as you guys give me some feedback!


	3. Part 3 Encouragment

Thank you all for your reviews and support. I'm still pretty surprised I'm taking the time to actually working on this. Oh, the miracles of summer. Anyway, aside from this chapter I'd like to wish eufinite good luck, she(he?) just went into surgery about six days ago and is missing her(his?) birthday. SO Happy birthday eufinite, this chapter's for you.

Also, little suggestiveness in this chapter, only like one sentence or two, but just a little warning… if warning against something so small counts, whatever, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, Rei episode four is out right now with no subs and I'm _so_ upset I don't speak Japanese fluently. I can't wait another week for subs! *sob*

---------------------

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni  
Koishiteru-hen Part 3

Shion blushed as Rika told her what had happened the previous night. They were standing outside of the school; it was the end of the day. Mion had graduated the previous year while Keiichi, Rena, and Shion were finishing the last grade before leaving the school.

Rika had talked to Shion briefly during the lunch period, asking her to come and meet her when school let out so that they could talk. It was surprisingly easy to get away from Satoko, before she left the room they caught each other's eyes but neither said anything to one another. Turning away Rika rushed out of the door without looking back.

Scratching the back of her head Shion looked towards the school as the other kids exited. She noticed Satoko heading out with Hanyuu at her heels.

"Shi-chan!"

Rika and Shion turned around quickly to see Rena at a distance with her hand waving back and forth. Without noticing, Satoko was staring over at Rika and the others. Feeling eyes on her Rika glanced back and her eyes caught Satoko's. Hanyuu became aware of what had happened too late and was unable to distract Satoko from seeing the others

Unsure of what to do, Shion moved over to Rika, as if to nudge her.

"Maybe you should talk to her," As she said this Rena had run over to the duo, looking at them with a smile. Suddenly, Rena's hands were at Shion's shoulders.

"Nani? What are you doing Rena-chan?"

Rena's voice got to a whisper as she went closer so no one but Shion and Rika could hear her.

"Go hang out with Satoko-chan, she needs her nee-nee."

At the words Shion was pushed into the little girl's direction without any resistance. She gave a look over to Rika, but the girl hid her eyes underneath her bangs.

It was odd, feeling herself acting so childish. After all the years of dealing with the deaths and trying to figure out there causes, and here Rika stood, acting like the teenager everyone thought she was.

Thing is, Rika, is a teenager. Despite how long she's lived, never before did she get to experience these days, it was the first time she was actually growing up. Before she was delighted about it, about everything. But now, everything that has happened within the past twenty-four hours, with her and Satoko, she just wasn't sure what to feel at the moment.

So Shion went, and she was left alone with Rena. Her friend waved goodbye to the other girls before looking down to Rika.

"Let's go Rika-chan." She said cheerfully, and curious Rika couldn't help but ask.

"Mii, where are we going?" Titling her head to the side she awaited a response. Rena gave her a smirk.

"We're going to help you out, come on!" _We_ Rika thought but said nothing to it as her and Rena began walking. The trip was short, and by the end of their little journey the two stood outside of the Sonozaki Estate.

Mion burst through the doors with a grin on her face. She took notice of Rika and Rena and stopped. Her grin faded as she looked surprised, apparently she wasn't expecting their arrival.

"Huh? Rena-chan? Rika-chan? What are you doing here?" She crossed over to them, confused as she saw Rika avoid her gaze.

Rena motioned to the young priestess. "Rika-chan needs our help to confess to Satoko-chan." Mion blinked, before her cheeks turned pink as she gasped. Rika let out a startled noise as she turned to Rena, unaware of her knowing about her feelings toward her best friend. Though when she thought about, everyone seemed to know already, excluding herself… until yesterday that is.

"N-now's probably not a good time you guys…"

"Oi! Mion, you there?" Keiichi walked around the corner from the front of the building. He looked to Mion and the others, but unlike Mion, he didn't seem all too embarrassed to see them. In fact his let out a big smile as he walked over.

"Hey guys, what're you doing here?" He asked curiously, then saw Rena narrow her eyes suspiciously and he stepped back.

"Good question, why weren't you at school today, Keiichi-kun? Mi-chan graduated already and is helping out as the next Sonozaki head, what are you--?" Rena was cut off as Keiichi nonchalantly lifted up a brown bag.

"Mion's grandmother's being sick the past week and she's been trying to take care of her while still taking on her responsibilities as the next head. Shion's been helping out every day but it's still awkward for her to be at the estate, so Mion asked me to go pick up her medicine." This caught both girls by surprise as they turned to look at Mion, who seemed a bit ashamed for them to find out.

"Th-then why did we all meet up yesterday if this was so important?" Rika questioned, stepping forth. Mion spoke up, her tone soft as she stared at the ground.

"Oba-chan insisted I took a day off and to see how the festival was going, the Chief was able to help out while we were at the shrine." She explained.

"Gomen Mi-chan, we didn't know." Rena symphonized, feeling bad for coming over at such a time.

"Why did you two come over today anyway?" Keiichi asked, realizing how odd it was since there was no club meeting today, nor were Satoko, Shion, or Hanyuu around.

Rika felt herself blush, imagining Rena repeating her words from earlier. She opened her mouth but she was already too late.

"They're here to talk about how Rika's going to confess to someone." Mion cut in, speaking before Rena and silently, Rika was grateful for her choice of words. Keiichi drew back, shock over his face.

"A boy!? Rika-chan's finally growing up! Who is it, is it Okamaru?" He pelted her with questions, but noticed how nervous Rika was acting. He stopped and scratched the back of his head. Rena intervened.

"Ano, Keiichi-kun, that's not exactly it."

Mion opened the side door of the large building as she looked back to the others.

"Why don't we talk about this inside?" She suggested.

After entering the house Keiichi and Mion went to attend to Mion's grandmother. Rena and Rika wated patiently in one of the large living spaces that housed two couches, one armchair, a table, and a small tv set. Keiichi entered sometime later by himself, and Rena told him about Rika and Satoko. He was stunned, and fidgeted when he couldn't find anything to say.

"So, Rika-chan, you're…?" Keiichi trailed off, casting his eyes to the floor as he was unable to continue.

"Rika-chan is still Rika-chan, Keiichi-kun, she's not anything else." Rena asserted, her eyes held a stubborn glare in them.

"I'm surprised at you Keiichi-kun; you're always the one saying how much of a couple they look like when they're together." She pointed out, with caught Rika's attention. She looked in shock at Keiichi, surprised that even he noticed her true feelings.

Keiichi rubbed a finger under his nose sheepishly as he pushed forth a grin on his face. Then he decided to let out a laugh and stood up, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

" Yosh! That's right, Rika-chan is still Rika-chan, even if it's Satoko you have feelings for!" He stated with that I'm-ready-to-motivate-others mode. He was suddenly standing in the front of the room, that look in his eyes like when he has something scheming in his head.

"Alright Rika-chan, you like Satoko-chan right?" He pointed an accusing finger at the girl, continuing once she gave a hesitation nod in response.

"If you want to confess you need to suck it up like a man and just come out and tell her!" Keiichi then said loudly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"Keiichi-kun, Rika-chan isn't a boy." Rena pointed out, causing the boy to fall over. He picked himself up rather quickly and shook it off.

"And? Obviously gender doesn't matter in this situation! Rika-chan," He went right back to the girl, making her jump at his suddenly energized attitude.

But before he could say anything else the door behind them swung open, Keiichi and the others turned. Standing in the door way was Mion with an angry look directed at Keiichi.

"Can you be any louder, I don't think the people in Okinomiya heard you!?" She hissed out through gritted teeth. Keiichi then apologized, which Mion ignored as she looked over to Rika.

"Hey, Rika-chan, can we talk for a bit?" Rika felt the other two eye her before she muttered a yes in reply, getting up front the couch as she hustled over to her friend, eager to leave the spotlight of Rena and Keiichi.

Mion and Rika were walking around the estate, each lost in their own thoughts. Rika didn't mind it as much, though she was curious whether Mion actually wanted to talk to her or if she just decided that she had enough 'encouragement' from Keiichi.

Instead of asking Rika let her thoughts wander, wondering about what she should do. She had feelings for Satoko, but just how strong were her they; strong enough for her to create some embarrassing moments with her best friend.

They haven't talked to each other since last night, and Hanyuu, who still had no idea what had happened and thus, not knowing what to say, has barely uttered a word to either of them, though she did talk to Rika during school when they ate lunch together. But Rika could barely recall the conversation, as she kept noticing how Satoko's eyes would go again and again from looking to her own lunch to Rika from a few desks away.

Mion finally brought Rika out of her thoughts.

"Keii-chan shouldn't have yelled so loudly." She stated. Rika looked up to the oldest of the Sonozaki twins, wondering what she meant by that.

Then, as if realizing what that implied, Rika halted her steps. Mion slowed down and turned back to the young miko.

"Wait, then, that means…" Mion nodded to the girl, watching Rika tense at the news.

"Oba-chan heard everything." They were only a few rooms down the hall, but she was sick. How were they to know she was still listening in on them? Of course, if Keiichi wasn't so loud in the first place…

Rika felt herself panic, she was just learning to cope with these newly discovered feelings she just found out she possessed, she couldn't deal with everyone else getting in on her not so supposed secret. It was too much. And the looks people in the village were starting to once again cast in her and Satoko's direction down the street. What would happen now that the head of the Sonozaki family, no, the head of the entire village, knew that she did care about her best friend in more than just a friendly way?

"Rika-chan, calm down, it's not as bad as you think," Mion started off. "Oba-chan isn't completely fond of the idea, but she wasn't surprised at all. In fact, she said she expected this to happen." Rika wanted to cry, the head didn't think she was a freak. She never thought she cared so much over the old woman's approval but it was also with her approval came others from the village. Even if not approval, it wasn't rejection or disgust. Rika realized that she was crying, and she rushed over to Mion as she buried her head into her shoulder. Mion embraced the girl as Rika let everything out, not caring who heard.

Shion waved farewell to Satoko and Hanyuu as she down the path to the clinic. She wanted to stay with Satoshi for a long time today, but now she would only get a few hours. Shion sighed, but it was for Satoko, and that made it alright. As the cicadas cried in the distance Shion drew closer to the medical institute. The moment she opened the door she saw Irie rushing down the hallway with a clipboard in his hand. Spotting Shion he quickly went over to her.

"Shion-san, I was wondering where you were!" He was out of breathe, which caught Shion's attention. What was he out of breathe for?

"Irie-sensei, what happened?" She wondered if she should be worried, but what she heard next had the exact opposite effect on her.

"I did it, Shion-chan, I finally did it!" Irie rambled for several minutes. Shion tried to wrap her head around the scientific, big words he complied into every other sentence. Finally he snapped to attention and turned down the hall, as if remembering something of the upmost importance. He turned back to Shion.

"Shion-san, please hurry. Satoshi-kun..." He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Shion's eyes went as wide as tennis balls and she quickly rushed down the hallway with Irie hot at her heels.

With the sun finally setting Rika was back home, listening as Satoko was going on about her and Hanyuu's day was with her nee-nee. Rika smiled at how happy her friend got, as if forgetting yesterday's events. Her eyes felt sore from all the crying she did, and thinking back on it made her begin to tear up again.

"Rika, you're eyes are red, are you okay?" Rika tired to cover it up as a yawn, but Satoko was already by her side, looking her deep in the eyes. Blushing Rika pulled back, and glanced to Hanyuu, who blushed at the sight almost like she was watching something she shouldn't.

"I-I'll be right back!" Hastily, Hanyuu excused herself as she hurried out of the room, leaving the two once again, alone.

Avoiding her gaze, Rika, looked to the floor in fake interest. She then was startled when she felt Satoko place her hand on top of hers.

"Rika, about yesterday..." Rika stared, so Satoko didn't pretend to forget about it, she kind of hoped she would have. She just wanted to put everything away. Despite the support her friends were showing, there was something in her that wanted to fight this unknown, different feeling.

"I just, I don't want you feel like you have to avoid me Rika, we're friends." There was that word again, why was it bothering her so much? Urg, why couldn't she control her feelings, why now? Rika wasn't use to not knowing how to handle a situation.

"Of course we're friend's Satoko, why wouldn't we be." Rika forced a smile on her face, but this time, Satoko was able to tell it wasn't real. She bowed her head; Rika felt something rubbing her hand and looked down to see Satoko running her thumb over the top part of her hand. She said nothing but stared at the action, unsure of what to make of it.

"Well, actually, Rika… there's… something I need to confess." Rika felt her heart beat pick up as Satoko leaned closer. Slowly Rika was crawling backwards, almost unnoticeably. It didn't last long before her back hit the wall. Satoko had remained in front of her, as if she unconsciously followed Rika. Rika stared into her best friend's eyes, and for the first time saw something… different. She couldn't place it.

"I…" Satoko was kneeling right in front of Rika now, looking deep in her eyes as Rika couldn't bring herself to look away, afraid of what would happen if she did. Satoko lifted her hand and gently brushed a stray of hair behind Rika's ear. She gave a small smile, her little tooth sticking out, giving her somewhat of a, dare Rika think the word. It gave her a _sexier_ appearance.

Rika felt the need to squeeze her legs, but was unable to as Satoko was too close to her. She unknowingly bit her lip as Satoko leaned in more.

"Really…" Satoko was so close to her now, Rika could feel her collarbone heating up as Satoko's breath brushed her cheeks. She could feel her heartbeat hitting her ribcage as she tried, and failed, at keeping a blush off her cheeks. Her vision was getting hazy her eyes fell on Satoko's lips.

"Like…" Rika didn't know what to think, didn't know what to feel. She was getting something she only just realized she wanted so quickly. So why did she feel guilty. Images flashed in her mind. Times during the dam war, with everyone harassing the Hojou family. When even after Satoko lost her whole family how everyone blatantly ignored her. When she dropped her money at the market and no one even helped until Rika herself started to pick up the coins. Then she thought of how everyone fought to save Satoko from her uncle in one of the other worlds, were everyone was worried about them both when they faked their sickness as to cover up Rika's fake death.

Rika then remembered how people started to throw the same cold stares at her and Satoko again because of everyone's suspicions on what their relationship really was.

Satoko was only a few inches from Rika now. Her eyes slowly closed as she was ready to finish her sentence.

"Stop." Satoko froze, her eyes no longer closed as she looked to who said that. Rika.

---------------------

A/N: I know what you're thinking; WTH RIKA!? Well, don't worry, as the saying goes. "It gets worse before it gets better." Hang in there minna! Oh yea, and review *grins* arigatou!


	4. Part 4 A festival of our own

Yay! The new chapter is here! Hope you guys don't mind the weight. This whole week I've been going back and forth between acting workshops. I would've had this up yesterday but I had my first workshop for two hours, than a student council meeting for another hour, then my mom took me late to the other workshop which took about forty-five minutes to get there, but my mom got lost, and then by the time I finished and got home I just fell asleep, so sorry 'bout that.

Also, I can't believe no one noticed what I did in the first chapter. Of course I didn't see it until I posted the second chapter. I believe it's the fourth paragraph, when Rika straddles Satoko she refers to her as 'her Satoko' I just thought that was cute. Surprised no one noticed that.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show; this is not made for profit, just for fun. You get my meaning.

Also, there is a little spoiler for anyone who never finished Kai. If you don't care, then don't complain to me if you don't like what you read.

---------------------

Satoko was crushed; hurt evident in her red eyes as she pulled fully away from Rika, unsure of what to say.

Unable to speak, Rika remained frozen in her place, realizing for the first time what she had said. Her chest tightened as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Satoko, I…" The blonde shook her head, taking in a deep breath as she stood up, putting a smile on her face.

"We should get ready for bed, Mi-chan and the others would scold us if they found out we stayed up too late." Rika's eyes followed the girl as she walked into the other room, unaware of the tears forming in both of their eyes.

The next day Shion came into the classroom happier than usual. She sat down, humming to herself.

"Shi-chan is really happy this morning, what is it kana? Kana?" Rena asked, leaning over to look at her friend.

Shion just gave Rena a big grin, similar to one of Keiichi's when he got really excited over something.

"I just can't wait for the festival!" She contained herself from throwing her hands in the air.

"So, you found a cure?" Shion inquired as Irie and herself made their way under the clinic.

Irie nodded his head in response.

"Hai, I didn't want to tell you in case it didn't work, we had it tested and there were no bug's in the procedure." The two turned the corner as they headed closer to where Satoshi was being held.

"So, Satoshi-kun…" Shion began, and felt happiness fill her chest as Irie smirked.

"We tried it after you left for a few days ago, it was a success." Shion wanted to scream, how long has it been since she was able to look in Satoshi's eyes?

The two slowed down to a walk as Irie stopped, catching Shion's attention as she turned to him.

"Shion-san, it's been around five years since Satoshi was last awake. He's calm right now, I told him about how you've been taking care of him all this time." At the words, Shion felt a bit reserved, like it wasn't even worth mentioning. Of course she would've helped, no matter the circumstances.

"Satoshi-kun has been resting for the past few days, and he's recovering remarkably fast. By tomorrow he should be able to leave the clinic." Irie paused, looking further down the hallway briefly; they were only a few long steps away from where Satoshi was being held.

"I wanted to ask that you help him out, he's going to need help carrying that bear for Satoko and I don't want him straining himself." Shion imagined what Satoko would feel seeing her nii-nii walking up to her for the first time since his disappearance, with a present for her.

"Did you tell him anything about Satoko?" Shion asked.

"Just that she's grown and become quite the independent woman. Why? Is there anything thing in specific I should've mentioned?" He looked over to Shion with a raised brow in question.

"I-iie, nothing he can't find out on his own." Shion said, waving her hands up in front of her. They headed down the rest of the hallway, and finally, came up to where Satoshi was being held. Looking through the window Shion saw Satoshi with his back to her, sitting at the edge of the bed. Irie sighed.

"I told him not to move, he's supposed to be resting." The director muttered to himself, before motioning to Shion that she could head in.

As soon as the door opened, Satoshi's head snapped in Shion's direction. Seeing the girl his face turned from caution to gratitude.

"Shion." He spoke to her, and to Shion it was the best sound in the world.

Shion closed her eyes as she thought back to yesterday's events. She couldn't wait until Satoko could see her older brother again. And Keiichi would finally meet the boy who he had heard about only a few times. She looked up as she saw Rika enter the classroom with Hanyuu, Satoko following shortly after. She watched as they all sat down, only Satoko moved to where Hanyuu normally sat.

Surprised, Shion looked to the other two girls to see they weren't expecting that to happen either. Then Rika looked down and sat quietly, not saying a word. It was then that Shion knew something had happen. Looking back, she caught eyes with Rena, who seemed to take notice of what had happened as well.

"All stand!" Keiichi said firmly as Chie-sensei entered the class. Everyone rose from their seats. Chie-sensei smiled at them, then blinked noticing where Satoko was, glanced over at Rika, but said nothing.

"All bow!" Everyone followed suit and then proceeded with the day's lesson. Everyone was chatting, and while Rika and Hanyuu focused on their work Rika noticed Satoko laughing with some of the other girls upfront. She frowned, and Hanyuu saw her face.

"Rika…" Hanyuu spoke in a whisper so others wouldn't eavesdrop.

"You need to talk to her." Rika shut her eyes, shaking her head lightly before looking to the paper on her desk.

"What for? There's nothing to talk about." Rika brushed the topic away, only it wasn't working.

"But Rika, it's obvious that she--" Hanyuu tired to finish. Rika squeezed her fists, trying to clam herself.

"Stop it Hanyuu," Hanyuu paused, looking as Rika closed her eyes again and Hanyuu's own eyes widened noticing the small droplets that was in the other girl's eyes.

"Please just… stop." They fell into silence; Rika wiped her eyes and then went back to her work.

During recess Shion pulled Rika away from the group, going behind the shed so they wouldn't be seen. Then turning around Shion placed her hands on her hips as she looked down, catching Rika off guard with the look in her eyes.

"Rika-chan, I don't know what happened this time but whatever it is you need to fix it now." Shion told her sternly. Rika gave Shion a strange look, laced in with mild hurt as she turned away.

"Oh come on Rika-chan, now is not the time." This got her attention, turning back around Rika titled her head.

"Why not, what happened?" She asked curiously. Shion frowned.

"Irie-sensei didn't tell you anything?" _But she's the Queen Carrier_. Shion thought to herself but remained quiet.

"The clinic called me this morning, Irie asked me to come over after school let out…" Rika trailed off, throwing a side glace to Shion as anxiety ate away at her, wondering what could be so important.

"I'm going after school as well; let's go together." Shion offered a smile this time, offering her hand. Rika noticed the sparkle in the older girl's eyes and nodded her head, still somewhat unsure. Nevertheless she reached out and placed her hand in Shion's.

The two girls froze when they heard Satoko's voice and footsteps heading where they were. The blonde girl turned the corner and stopped, looking from one girl to the other. Her eyes went down to their hands in each other's. Without even looking to her best friend Satoko glared at Shion, whipping around and running off.

Rika moved after her, but was stopped by Shion's hand on her shoulder. Looking back to the Sonozaki twin she looked upset at being stopped by the girl. Shion gave her a wink and smiled.

"Let her go, she's just being stubborn right now because I'm her nee-nee." Rika didn't respond, pulling away from Shion and looking to where Satoko was standing only moments before. _I don't want to let her go._

As soon as everyone bowed to the teacher and the bell rang, the students rushed out the door. Keiichi went to his friends as he smirked.

"Alright, so what do you guys want to do for today's activities?" He questioned with excitement, his eyes glinting. Shion stepped forward.

"Today we're going to Rika-chan, Satoko-chan, and Hanyuu-chan's house!" She stated, almost like she expected everyone to just agree with her.

"Why, shouldn't we just go see how the festival's going?" Satoko asked a bit uneasy, wondering how that option came up.

"Oh my dear Satoko don't you worry," Shion smiled as she said this. "We're going to be enjoying a festival of our own." Satoko looked over to Rika, but the girl just gave her a tiny smile as if to reassure her.

Shion then turned away, grabbing Rika by the hand.

"Now then, all of you head over to the house. Kei-chan I'd like to ask you to go get Mi-chan," Keiichi began to protest, trying to object without giving it away that Mion was taking care of her sick grandma.

"Ask her for the Chief or one of our parents. If they can't I'll get Kasai, this is important." At her sudden serious tone Keiichi gave a noise of agreement and waved to the others as he jogged off.

"Alright, Rika-chan and I are going to head over soon ourselves, there's something we need to do first." This time Satoko began to protest.

"What is so important you guys can't come over now?" Looking at her face, Rika noticed a hint of desperation in her eyes, like she was afraid for the two girls to head off on their own. Rika thought it was odd for Satoko to act this way, there was nothing to hurt them, but then what…

Shion moved in front and kneeled down in front of the girl, briefly letting go of Rika.

"Satoko." She dropped the honorific, her voice gentle. Lifting up her hand Shion patted the girl's head. Satoko grew slightly red in the cheeks.

"By the end of the day you're going to be really happy we did this, just hold on, ne?" Slowly but surely Satoko looked to the ground, nodding.

"Ha-hai…"

Shion gave her another smile, before walking back over to Rika.

"Let's go Rika-chan." Glancing back, Rika saw Hanyuu smiling at them, as if she knew what the reason behind the meeting. She nodded to Rika before heading off with Rena and Satoko.

"So…" Rika spoke in her adult fashion. "Do you want to tell me why we're going to the clinic for?"

Four years ago, everyone was caught off guard whenever Rika spoke in such a mature manner. By now when they heard it, they were still surprised as serious her voice could get, but more or less, were used to it.

"Mou, Rika-chan, why do you have to talk like that?" Shion asked; when she got a shrug for a reply she went on.

"You remember four years ago, during Watanagashi, you told the others about being the Queen Carrier, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, and all that?" Rika nodded.

"And I went with Kasai and Irie-sensei back to the clinic," Rika felt like she knew were this was going. It was the time Shion covered Satoko's ears when they were all in that elaborate cambers of the Sonozaki family. Hanyuu and Rika understood very well why she was going, even without being told.

"Irie-sensei, he did it Rika-chan." Rika tired to get Shion to elaborate further, but they had arrived at the entrance to the clinic. She watched as Shion took in a deep breath, smiling as she opened the door.

Irie stood by the counter, looking down at his clipboard, before looking up as he smiled to the two girls, a bright smile.

"Ah, Shion-san, Rika-chan. Good evening; thank you for coming." He greeted. The girls nodded in reply. Rika dropped her hand from Shion's.

"Irie-sensei, Shion told me you did it… ano, does that mean…?" Unsure of how to finish the sentence, Rika trailed off, not wanting to get her hopes up.

Irie smiled to the girl, motioning her down the hall as he spoke.

"Come, Rika-chan. See for yourself." Shion had to nudge the girl before she actually started to move. Finally they were all heading down the pathway. Everything prior to that point in time escaped Rika's mind. If what Shion and Irie were implying were true, then… then…

It felt like hours before the trio managed to get down the building. Rika had never been down in this part of the clinic before, but she was able to figure out what was done here. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest when they finally arrived. Shion entered the room as she went to help the boy, who stood in the center, fixing the collar on his shirt.

With wide eyes Rika stared at the boy, unable to speak. Satoshi was back, he was alive and awake. Thinking about what else this could mean for the people of Hinamizawa. Turning to Irie, the doctor spoke, as if reading her mind.

"With this, the Hinamizawa Syndrome will be as easy to cure as the cold. After the festival I'm going to tell the people of the village that there's been a required check up to get the shot. And, when it comes to Satoko," Irie paused. "After her shot, we'll tell her that she no longer needs to take those other shots for our nutrition tests."

Rika felt her heart soar at the news, after all these years of waiting, after all this time. Wait until she told Hanyuu, wait until Satoko got to see her brother again!

It hit Rika; that was why Shion wanted to go to their house. It made sense now. A festival of our own, what else could it have meant? Shion had Satoshi's arm over her shoulder, a large bear under his other arm.

Satoshi's face looked both surprised and pleased to see Rika there.

"Rika-chan?" He almost didn't recognize her, she changed so much. Then the Hojou boy smiled to his old friend. Shion looked to Rika, thrill drawn into her features.

"Rika-chan, let's head to your home, now. The others are waiting." And with that, they set over to the house at the shrine.

At the home Mion grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what my sister was thinking," She said crossly, having been dragged by Keiichi to come. They were able to have Mion's mother cover for her and take care of Oryou. Satoko was sitting in a chair, fingers drumming on the table. She glanced to the entrance, than to her hand, back to the door, than to the rest of the room, than back again to the entrance, trying to focus on something else but finding herself unable to do so.

Hanyuu sat herself next to her friend, grabbing her attention.

"Don't worry Satoko," The blonde looked over to the god, who gave her a tiny smile.

"I can't help it Hanyuu, after yesterday, I thought it would have turned out differently. You said so yourself." Satoko pointed out with a side. Hanyuu scratched the back of her head.

"I think she just needs some time."

Rika then burst through the door, a happy expression plastered on her face. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to her.

Satoko stood abruptly from her chair, mouth opened as she was about to say something.

"Quick guys come outside! Satoko!" Rika turned to the girl, catching Satoko off guard. Running over to her Rika grabbed her hand. Then she turned and started to move.

" W-wait, Rika! Where's Shi-chan?" Satoko yelled out. The others got up and ran after the two girls.

Pulling Satoko, Rika finally released her as they left the house.

"Satoko!" Her body stopped and Satoko froze in shock as the all too familiar voice reached her ears. She slowly lifted her head up, eyes wide.

Hanyuu threw a glance to Rika, who was too busy sawing at Satoko in a daze.

Satoshi smiled at his sister, holding out the large teddy bear.

"I know it's late, but Happy Birthday Satoko. Forgive me for taking forever to get it." Shion stood off to the side, a smirk on her face as she saw tears enter Satoko's eyes.

"Nii-nii."

---------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger! OMG! There wasn't really any moments in here with Satoko and Rika, but don't rush, they'll come back. But what do you guys think about me bringing in Satoshi, I wasn't sure about it at first, but hey, it's been four years. Well, five, technically. And this chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but I didn't want to add anything else after Satoshi coming to the house. So yeah. Good, bad, could use work? Well review and let me know what you think.


	5. Part 5 Lost in the moment

Yosh! Alright, I did it, new chapter. Can I get a woot-woot!

*silence*

…

Okay nevermind, anyway this chapter's a little longer so hope you guys like it. And I worked harder to make sure this sounds better and is easier to read. I know people have been having problems jumping back and forth between when a scene has happened in the story and I apologize. I've actally read many stories where they didn't really give an indication of when flashbacks started and whatnot so I wanted to try that out… guess it didn't work out in my favor. Well, you live and you learn , right?

Anyway, this chapter is more focused on Satoko and how she sees things since the start of the story, though not the exact start mind you. So, yeah, I hope this does better than my other chapters. And with that, happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in the title, not the games, manga, anime, fansubs, drawings, cosplay costumes… you get the point.

----------------------

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni  
Koishiteru-hen Part 5

That night Satoko didn't sleep, Nii-nii was back, so how could she? Currently he was sleeping in a guest room down the hall from where she, Rika, and Hanyuu were. She would have preferred to go back to their old house so she could show him how she made sure nobody messed with his old room. But their little reunion tired him out too much; the others went home for the night. Satoko wanted to invite Shion for the night, after discovering that she was taking care of him these past years. Only, the Sonozaki twin declined, quickly saying it wouldn't be appropriate, and hurriedly left.

Glancing to the corner of the room, Satoko smiled at the sight of her teddy bear. Her brother got it for her, her brother. The thought brought a smile to her face, her chest swelled in delight.

Still, the girl frowned, turning over in her futon to look to where Rika slept, what was to become of her relationship with her best friend? Everything she tired didn't work, and Rika was confusing her even more.

Satoko knew what her feelings were for the past two years. She knew it made her different, but was else was more different than being a Hojou?

The past few days have just been… startling to Satoko. The day when they were at the festival, Rika had pulled away from her. She wanted to go after her, but Rena made sure she didn't follow but allowed Hanyuu to go after Rika.

"_Satoko-chan, I think you should leave her alone for now." Rena suggested gently, hoping to persuade Satoko. _

At first Satoko didn't want to listen. But Rena convinced her and Shion as well. They knew how she felt towards her friend and they said they would support her.

"_Satoko-chan, I'm quite sure Rika-chan feels the same way about you as you feel about her, but she needs time." Rena explained, once the information sunk in Satoko blushed. She felt a surge of hope rush through her. So the feeling wasn't unrequited. _

So Satoko decided to stay quiet, she didn't know how much time she was going to give Rika, but she knew it wasn't the time at that point to bring anything up. In the end both Satoko and Rena went after them, both wanting to bring them back to the festival and to make sure they were okay.

"_Mou, Rika, why did you run off like that?" Satoko had asked, trying not to say what she really wanted. Why didn't you tell me your feelings before? _

"_Mii, sorry Satoko. I had a stomachache." Satoko wasn't a kid anymore, she knew that Rika was lying, but she accepted it. Looking from her to Hanyuu, she felt a connected and recognition in the other girl's eyes. Hanyuu understood, she was able to tell that Satoko knew, but wouldn't say anything. She quickly looked to the ground._

Then, night came around. Satoko blushed as she recalled the events that took place with Rika. She saw what happened, in Rika's eyes, she enjoyed it. Satoko did too; it gave her a nervous, but warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Closing her eyes, Satoko went back to the night in her mind's eye.

_Satoko stepped into the room, almost hesitantly. _

"_Rika, are you sure you're okay?" Satoko questioned in doubt. She wanted Rika to tell her the truth, tell her about what's been going on. _

_Satoko watched as Rika looked with concentration at her, causing the blonde to shiver. What was that feeling she got from Rika looking at her like that, excitement? Finally, Rika nodded in reply but said nothing. She stood up and made a move to pass Satoko to head into the kitchen. _

_Feeling a sense of desperation, Satoko reached out and grabbed Rika by the wrist, stopping her movements._

"_R-rika!" Satoko fought down the blush that threatened to rise in her cheeks. Rika refused to turn to her, and just like earlier that day, she tried to pull away. Sensing what she was doing Satoko tightened her hold, then pulled with force._

_Rika lost balance and fell, bringing Satoko with her. Now on top of her, Satoko didn't know what to do. She recognized their position and looked down at Rika, whose eyes were trying to look anywhere but at her. They were so close together, Satoko could've sworn she felt Rika's heart beating really fast in her chest._

_Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Satoko tired to move. Then Rika bit her lip, suppressing a moan. Satoko stopped, looking to Rika, her own heart pounding wildly as well now too. She wanted to hear that sound again from her friend. Their eyes caught each other's, and time seemed to slow down. Satoko noticed Rika looking to her lips and she couldn't stop herself from looking to hers…_

_Then Hanyuu's footsteps were heard and Rika panicked, shoving Satoko off her. When Hanyuu walked in, Satoko could no longer fight the blush off her cheeks as she quickly left the room._

Satoko hugged her pillow, trying to push the thoughts away with little success. Rika and Satoko didn't talk the rest of the night after that. At school they barely uttered a few words to each other. During lunch they didn't sit together, but Satoko couldn't keep her eyes off her friend, and she knew Rika knew she was watching her. Still, neither said a word.

When they were dismissed, she lost sight of Rika. Rather her and Hanyuu stuck together as they left the building. Satoko noticed Rika with Shion, and felt a pang of jealously, and then she saw Rena come and push Shion in her direction. Then Shion came over and they spent the day together. Satoko, Hanyuu, and Shion. It seemed like everything they talked about somehow leaded back to one thing, or rather one person, Rika. Finally they had a discussion with Satoko.

_Sitting nervously in the Angel Mort booth Satoko fidgeted somewhat in her seat. As they entered the building, Satoko saw a few people from outside throwing glares at her. Shion sat next to Satoko with Hanyuu on the other side of the table. Staring down at the table, Satoko slowly lifted her eyes to look at her friends._

_Shion patted her on the back, smiling._

"_Don't worry Satoko; we won't say anything you don't want us to." She reassured, looking to Hanyuu who nodded in agreement. Satoko nodded, before looking back to the table as she thought of what to say._

"_The truth is, I do," She glanced around the shop to make sure no one was listening in. Satoko continued. "Really like Rika. I have, for a long time." Satoko paused, looking over to Hanyuu._

"_Um, Hanyuu, about last night..." Hanyuu blushed, remembering the events and squeaked._

"_Hauuhauu, I'm sorry Satoko! I didn't mean to walk it on that!" Shion just stared; she knew what they were talking about but decided to remain silent. Satoko fidgeted in her seat._

"_It's just, I want to tell her, but I don't know how." Shion leaned closer to Satoko, lowering her voice._

"_Satoko…" Shion started._

"_Just say it." Hanyuu cut in, surprising not only the girls at her bluntness, but herself as well._

"_Rika just needs some encouragement; she just doesn't know how you feel." Satoko picked up her head. The words hit her, making her cheeks tint._

"_Really?" She questioned, feeling suspicious, unsure of whether she should believe her. Hanyuu nodded her head. Satoko looked to her hands in her lap, concentrating. Imagine if she went back home, to Rika, and tell her how she felt. If what Hanyuu said was true and she just reassured to Rika on her feelings…_

"_Satoko?" Shion questioned, pulling Satoko from her thoughts. Another quick thing past through her head as she looked from Shion to Hanyuu. Even if she were to tell Rika, there was no way she could do it if Hanyuu was there, like last night._

"_Ano, Hanyuu, I think there's a way you can help me…" Satoko trailed off, catching the other two girl's attention._

Satoko explained to Hanyuu her plan; she would find something, anything when they got home so she could talk to Rika. And so Satoko wouldn't embarrass her, Hanyuu was supposed to leave as soon as she got the signal. Too bad that didn't matter. She threw another glance towards Rika sleeping soundly.

_Satoko stopped talking about her day with Shion as she looked to Rika, she looked like she had been crying. Concerned, she first threw a glance over to Hanyuu before heading to Rika's side._

"_Rika, you're eyes are red, are you okay?" Satoko could feel her losing confidence as she stared at Rika, completely ignoring Hanyuu as she excused herself. Then Rika pulled her eyes away, watching the ground in fake interest. Satoko bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Timidly she reached forward and placed her hand over Rika's._

"_Rika, about yesterday…" Satoko swallowed, her mind trying to find out how to say what she wanted. Her mind drifted back to the night before, flashes of her on top of Rika, trying to move off her, Rika's face as she tried not to moan._

"_I just, I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me Rika, we're friends." She continued, trying to flush the thoughts out of her head. She saw Rika's eyes change as she spoke. It was different, almost sad._

_Rika gave a weak smile, and for once Satoko could see the strength it took for Rika to smile, to smile like that and put up a front despite not wanting to._

"_Of course we're friends Satoko, why wouldn't we be." It seemed like Rika was trying to convince herself more so than Satoko. The blonde felt her heart momentarily stop, feeling a sudden rush of confidence push through her veins. _

"_Well, actually, Rika… there's… something I need to confess." Satoko's voice wavered still as she made a move to lean closer. Slowly Rika backed up only a few paces before her back hit the wall. Satoko caught her eyes as she looked at her intently._

"_I…" Satoko noticed the hair strand in front of Rika's eyes. Without thinking her hand came up and before she knew what she had done, her hand was at her cheek as she brushed the strand away. Seeing Rika's surprised stare she just gave her a smile in return. Then Rika's legs moved slightly, and for a moment Satoko thought Rika had meant to grab hold of her with her legs, and then dismissed the thought away as she leaned closer._

"_Really…" She paused, watching Rika to see how she was reacting. Well, she hadn't pushed her away yet. That was a good sign._

"_Like…" Satoko let her eyes begin to close, drawing nearer. So close…_

"_Stop."_

Now in a sitting position, Satoko wiped the tears that began to form. She was so stupid to think she had a chance. But then why did Rena, Shion, even Hanyuu, think otherwise?

Looking back over to Rika sleeping in her futon, Satoko gave a sniff before standing up and heading to the bathroom.

After finishing her business she walked back down the hall and stopped in front of where her and the other girls slept. Peering through the door she blinked in surprise seeing Rika sitting up from her sleep tiredly, staring at the ground. She stepped as silently as she could, a creak made from the floor catching the other girl's attention.

Rika looked up at Satoko, and neither moved. Unsure what to say, Satoko scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner, laughing lightly. When it died, they were left in silence.

"_Stop."_

Rika's voice echoed in her head. Satoko looked away from her friend, taking her habit of looking to the floor. The word repeated over and over again in her head, making her cringe.

Rika looked to her friend seeing her stare at the ground. That's when it happened. She didn't remember standing up and going to Satoko, she didn't remember taking her hand and making Satoko look at her. She didn't even remember whispering her name, but before she knew it, that was what she did.

Both girls blushed, and Rika stepped closer. Looking up, Satoko squeaked noticing their proximity, or lack of, for the matter. Leaning forward slowly, Rika allowed her lips to brush Satoko's before pulling back, immediately in shock of what she had done.

There was no time to think before Satoko pulled her back, stopping so their foreheads were touching each others. Rika tried to pull away, but Satoko held firm.

"No." She stated simply, throwing Rika off guard. She tried again to move away to no avail. Finally Rika just stared at Satoko, her heart picking up its pace. All these thoughts on how wrong it was what she was doing.

Satoko leaned closer, almost unsure, as she lightly placed her lips against her friend's. Pulling back, her eyes flickered to Rika's before going back again. Rika stiffened from the repeated action, letting out a quiet moan.

_This is wrong._

Rika's back pressed against the wall for the second night in a row as Satoko held her by the shoulders. They looked at other for what felt like the umpteenth time, Satoko licked her lips before touching them again to Rika.

_We're both girls._

It was impossible to pull away as Satoko kissed her again. And it was even harder for Rika to fight it. And then, it stopped. Just like that, only Satoko didn't move. She pulled her head back and again, looked Rika in the eye. Her eyes sparkled, making Rika gulp as Satoko smiled to her.

_Don't say it._

"I like you Rika."

_I can't feel this, you can't feel this._

Biting her lower lip, Rika turned her head away, closing her eyes as she said nothing. Satoko blinked, the smile fading into a frown. When the silence continued, Satoko let her hands drop from Rika, who wouldn't bring her eyes to look at her.

The sound of flushing was heard through the hallway, and since Hanyuu was asleep the only other person it could be would be Satoshi. Still, neither moved.

Then, Satoko pushed Rika away from her, eyes brimming with tears. Shocked and surprised, Rika's eyes widened as she looked to her friend. Hanyuu was awoken by the sound of Rika hitting the wall and was now watching the two from her futon.

"Rika you idiot!" Satoko didn't try to hide the hurt clearly evident in her voice as she turned and ran out of the room. As she left the room she went past her brother but was too caught up with the events to take notice. Satoshi watched as his sister quickly hurried down the stairs to the first floor of the house. Then, he turned to look to where Rika was standing, slumping against the wall with her eyes downcast. Hanyuu opened her mouth but remained mute, having nothing to say that could comfort her friend.

When morning finally came, Satoshi told Rika and Hanyuu how Satoko and him decided to move back into their original house. He didn't seem too excited over the news, mainly because Satoko had, once again stopped talking with Rika. The two Honjou siblings were standing outside the house, Satoko fussing with her brother about the two small suitcases that had her things in it.

"Mou, Nii-nii, I got it! You don't need to carry my stuff, I can do it!"

"Hehe, gomen, Satoko. Shion was right, you really are independent now."

Pausing, Satoshi glanced back to Hanyuu and Rika, who were standing at the entrance of the house to bid them farewell. He frowned, looking down to Satoko and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Ne, Satoko, are you sure you don't want to stay with them? I don't mind, I don't want you to feel like you have to come with me." He offered, hoping that whatever the fight he had witnessed was about would blow over. Really, teenaged girls and their drama.

"Of course, I can't just leave you in that house by yourself." Satoko put on a large smile as she looked to Satoshi. Her brother nodded in reply, turning back to the girls.

"We're still meeting up for the festival, right? I heard it was in a few days." Rika stared at Satoshi's face, seeing sadness in his eyes at the mention of the Watanagashi festival. He hasn't been to one in six years, and the last one he could've gone to he killed his aunt out of madness instead.

Did Irie tell him about Takano, about the Syndrome? He wasn't asking them a lot of questions, but some of the conversations they had he wasn't too responsive in, either he didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Rika was happy Satoshi was back, everyone one. Her eyes went to Satoko. Yes, everyone, especially Satoko, she deserved to have her Nii-nii back. She spent too long without him, she deserved happiness.

That's why they had to stay friends. Shion said two girls together weren't unheard of, but she never heard of it. And even so, she never said if it was accepted.

She had to resist touching her lips as she nodded, still remembering the feeling when she first kissed Satoko, and then when she kissed her back.

And what Satoko had told her, what her friends have been hinting at, showing their support. They must've known, still it didn't matter. If they were to have a relationship people would surely look at them differently. Sure, the head accepted her, but how much longer was she going to last? And true, Mion is next in line, but would people actually listen to her the way they did with Oryou so quickly?

With Satoshi and Satoko leaving, Hanyuu and Rika headed back into the house. As she entered the kitchen to get something to drink she found Hanyuu following behind her closely, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hanyuu, what's wrong?" Rika inquired, sipping water from her cup.

"What happened last night?" Hanyuu asked, causing Rika to briefly gag on her drink. Her face heated up as she avoided looking Hanyuu in the face, muttering something incoherently to her.

"Huh?" Hanyuu had to probe, leaning closer to catch what Rika said.

"I kissed Satoko." Finally looking up, Rika saw Hanyuu just stare at her, as if mulling something over in her head. Then, realizing what she said, Hanyuu gasped.

"Yo-you kis-kissed her?!" Rika narrowed her eyes, wanting to let it go. She placed her cup on the counter firmly before moving passed her friend. Hanyuu turned after her.

"So, why is Satoko going with Satoshi then?"

Rika stopped, her back to Hanyuu.

"Because two girls together are… wrong." Her voice was blunt, Hanyuu noticed. But as Rika looked over her shoulder, Hanyuu saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it.

"That's not true Rika." Hanyuu said gently, trying her best to convince the girl.

"Well I haven't seen two men or two women together in this village, or Okinomiya." Rika trailed off, once again looking away from Hanyuu.

"Rika, trust me there is. You haven't been around as long as I have. It's not a lot, but there are people like that. And there's nothing wrong with them, the only difference is what gender they prefer. The truth is there are many people that don't accept it as okay, Rika. But most of those people tie it in with their religion, and there's nothing about who 'Oyashiro-sama' thinks can and cannot be together." Hanyuu reasoned.

Unsure of what to say, Rika stayed in silence. She turned and looked at Hanyuu, as if expecting what she said to be a lie. Letting her words sink in she stood there for a few moments, before turning and heading up the stairs without saying a word.

Hanyuu watched as her friend disappeared from view.

"Hauhauhau, Rika…"

---------------------

A/N: Okay, I was going to write more, but then the chapter would've been abnormally long, so I stopped here. Lookie, no cliffhanger this time, got to work on that, I know. I'm not so sure about the rating right now, if it may go up later *hint hint* if you guys want me to anyway. Or if I should make it go after the festival, I have some ideas, but I don't want to get ahead of myself here, what do you guys think?

Also, review! Please tell me if you guys were happy with this chapter; that would mean a lot considering I only stuck to this so far because of you all.

On that note, until next time

-Sha-doki


End file.
